


Looking Beyond It

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-match between Shinryuuji and Deimon during the Christmas Bowl.</p><p>It all began when the Naga were brought down by the demon; for the first time, the God's eyes turned to someone elses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Beyond It

**A/N:** This is part of a series of Eyeshield 21 drabbles I am working on to challenge myself. I like this pairing; I personally couldn't say which E21 pairing is my favorite at this point after re-reading the manga again. Though I have to say that Sena is definitely in the midst of most of my favorite pairings in this fandom. He is assuredly the little black dress of this fandom. XD

Expect to see other various Eyeshield 21 pairings from me in the future!

: :: :

It all began after their match, when the Demon took down the God, brought him down for the first time. It wasn't something he thought about at first; he just started showing up to Deimon and would watch them practice. He would say that it was to get an idea of Deimon's playing style better but that was a lie. He watched unobtrusively at first; not even Hiruma noticed him the first couple of times he showed up.

He watched those legs zip down the field, nothing and no one being able to touch them. Him. That Kobayakawa Sena. The Demon dared to stare God down in the face. If that wasn't a big enough insult, there was the fact that he himself, Kongo Agon couldn't look away from the trash.

That brat. That fucking brat.

That...

His eyes never once turned away from Number 21 as he sailed across the field. It was the same when he found himself at the match between Oujou and Deimon. He was eager to see the chaos and broken bodies. Or so he said to others-as if anyone would disagree with him!-but the truth was deeper than that, something he didn't want to admit to anyone, leastways himself. He couldn't get Sena out of his head and it was driving him fucking crazy.

It only got worse as the match ended in Deimon's favor and to see that fucking Shin looking at Eyeshield 21 like some kind of _equal_ and _fuck_ if he was angry, then did that mean that _he_ saw Sena as an equal? One of the few worthy of standing up with the Gods? The image of Shin and Sena standing by one another and smiling was burned into his brain as he got out of his seat, as he made his way down the stairs and through the hallway of the stadium, and as he finds Kobayakawa Sena all alone.

It looked as though the brat had dropped something and had been left behind. How nice. He makes his way over to him, slamming a hand against the wall above Sena's head. Sena jumps, squeaking slightly. "Hiii!" He looks up and flinches. "A-Agon-san! Was there something you wanted?"

He peers down at him. This brat? Really? He was defeated by this trash? He kept thinking about him?

He leans down.

"I want to know what makes you so special, Kobayakawa Sena."

He kisses him.

: :: :

 **A/N** : This particular drabble is part of a larger fic idea I have; not sure if I'll make a longer fic or anything, but it's possible. But I wanted to at least get down the general idea of what I have been imagining. It's turned out quite like how I imagined it and I like it that way.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
